For the Love of my Godfather
by KaleifrmHInei
Summary: Gerrato is Jersey's biggest mafia boss. All Katniss wants is to live life and MAYBE take over after her father. But when a surprise marriage catches her off guard all she wants to do is slow down. Torn between the pressures of being a boss's daughter and having an arranged marriage Katniss has no idea what to do with all this pressure and the new recruit she needs to train.
1. Chapter 1

For the Love of my Godfather

Katniss is Gerratos daughter. Gerrato is Jersey's biggest mafia boss. All Katniss wants is to live life and MAYBE take over after her father. But when a surprise marriage catches her off guard all she wants to do is slow down. Torn between the pressures of being a boss's daughter and having an arranged marriage Katniss has no idea what to do with all this pressure. But what happens when her father brings in a new recruit. Not only does Katniss need to keep her little group from killing each other she also needs to watch out where her heart is taking her.

**HEY EVERYONE! IM ALIIIIIVE! LOL! So I decided to do another story. Sadly its not a Eon/Eona story but im a MAJOR Hunger Games Fan! (Has anyone seen the new trailer for catching fire? PM me your comments on it!) Anyway, I've always wanted to do a HG story but I was too afraid cause, well, there are some amazing stories out there and I don't know if mine would be able to match up to theirs. But theres nothing wrong with trying right? Obviously this was only a synopsis of what I plan to write. So let me know. Review or PM me if you'd read this! Flames accepted but not too hot please. Hope to hear from you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Aloha Everyone! Sorry I've been a little MIA! I've been very busy and whatnot with school… but at least I have just a couple weeks left! Anyway… I think this chapter is very… messy… I was excited to send something out and kinda rushed through it. Dependent on how this first chapter goes and how bad the flames are ill continue… but it's my first Everlark story and I'm still new to all of this so fair warning! But R&R please! And I own nothing from the fabulousesness of Hunger Games and their author! And NOW!

For the Love of my Godfather

The mob. It's life. Its something your born into. If your bought in, you must be crazy, or on the verge of death. Once in, there's nothing you can really do about it. Unless you've already dug your grave, then its all on you. Me, ive been in the game all my life. I know the risks and benefits. I got people behind my back that will help me through everything. I got people to watch, and I got people watching me. No biggie. No worry. Why would I? After all, my boss, is my dad.

Of course you must be thinking. That's crazy. You dad let you in this. It's a suicide job. I don't care. I asked for it. Many people, and I mean, MANY people thought that my request was hostile. Why would Geratos ONLY child want to put her life in danger? I'll tell you this. In life, you're gonna have to prove yourself. You need to know that in life things don't get handed to you easily. But being a girl in this life style, you need to work hard. And this is me, working hard.

Me and my papa, we are close. Although he wasn't very happy with my request he came around. He thought, "What better way to teach my daughter the concepts of life?" But don't think that just because I'm his daughter means I get it easy. It's nothing like it.

"Katniss, Wake up! You're going to be late for school!" My mother yells.

"I'm coming Mama!" I yell as I sprint down the stairs. Just as I grab an apple from the counter Mama stops me.

"Katniss, Your father wants you at the office later. Don't ask me why, you know I never want to know.

"Si mama. Ti amo!" I say and kiss her on the cheek.

"Ciao! Il mio amore." She yells. I grab my things and go to meet the rest of my gang. Like always I see Johanna, Gale, and Finnick waiting. Those three, it's so sad that I spent my entire life with all of those idiots.

"Finally brainless! You're gonna make us late again!" Johanna said getting standing from the bottom of the steps.

"Like you haven't been late to school before Jo?" Finnick said jumping down from the light pole. Sometimes I wonder how in the world Jo and Finn are related. For one they look completely different. Finnick has sand blonde hair and green eyes while Jo has short spiky brown hair and brown eyes.

"Well, sometimes I like to be on time and not do detention. I don't need more teachers riding on my ass about it." She said walking out of her boyfriend, Gales, arms.

"Babe please, you get detention for more than being just late." Gale said.

"Yeah! What about the other day you punched Cato in the throat because he was 'Irritating' you?" I said.

"That was a different story. But if you want, brainless, I could punch you in the throat. Even though I don't really care if you're the bosses daughter. I think I could make a good excuse." Joanna said and I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever then, Let's go so were 'Not Late.'" I said with a laugh and we all jumped in Gale's car.

As much as I love the people that I hang out with, I constantly question my friendship with them. Throughout the entire ride to school I was lost in my own thoughts. What my father wanted with us. He never sends us out on hits but the last time I was on one was amazing. I felt so powerful.

"So Kat, what do you think your dad wants with us?" Fin said laying his arm over my shoulders. I don't really mind the touchy feely games I play with Fin. For the most part its fun but sometimes he takes it a little too far.

"I don't know. I don't normally see him in the morning so who knows." I said leaning away from Fins arm.

"I heard that we have a new recruit coming in. I was in the office the other day because I left my books there and I heard your dad and Paylor talking about some kid with potential." Gale said in the front.

"Maybe its that new kids that came to school the other day!" Jo said and I had to do a double take.

"Wait, New Kid? No one told me about a new kid!" I said

"Well, if you came to school once in a while-"

"Whoa! I go to school, just never to class." I interrupted Finn.

"Well, as I was saying before being RUDELY INTERRUPTED, but yeah. A new kid, Mellark's the last name. Family owns a bakery about a block from your place."

I studied Finns face. Which was a mistake for me because when we made eye contact he wagged his eye brows and laughed.

"Don't you go running away from me not Kitty Kat!" He said with a laugh.

"Dude, don't even go their! You know I hate that name!" I said and everyone started laughing.

"Whatever guys." I said as Gale pulled up to the school. Everyone jumped out and walked up the steps.

"But im serious Kat, I don't want you running away from me. I LOVE YOU!" Finn said across the hall and everyone looked at me.

"Shut up and go eat your stupid sugar cubes!" I said and laughed when he tossed me one.

"Hey guys! I'll catch up later. I need to get something from my locker! Meet you in study hall!" I said as I turned towards my locker hearing their faint okays.

After getting my things from my locker I started walking towards my study hall room when I bumped in what was possibly the biggest brick wall ever. I staggered back a few steps and dropped my books ignoring the apologies of the person I bumped into.

"Im so sorry. I wasn't paying attention." The voice said.

"No its okay. I wasn't really paying attention either." I said tucking a lose strand of hair from my pony tail behind my ear. I stood up as he picked up the rest of my things and handed them back over to me. As he handed me back my things I looked up and immediately I was star struck. The stranger in front of me was gorgeous! His blond hair was tousled back and his blue eyes stared straight at me. I almost thought I lost my voice. It wasn't until he stuck his hand out to me that I was pulled out of my haze.

"Hi, Im Peeta. Peeta Mellark."


	3. Chapter 3

Okay okay! I know I've been M.I.A but in fair warning… if you read my little bio thing on my main page it says I'm still a student and with finals coming up life has been hell! So I'm really sorry. On top of that my computer is busted and I lost EVERYTHING! Right before finals too… But it's alright! Soon summer will start and I will be able to update more! YAY! So here you go! Chapter 2 xD

"Peeta. Peeta Mellark." I said as I helped her up. I'm not going to lie. She was beautiful. She gave me a cocky grin and I smiled.

"Hi Peeta. I'm Kat. You must be the new guys that my friends have been talking about this morning." She said. He voice was sweet. I couldn't help but be mesmerized by her. Her hair was in a messy pony tail and the loose strands of hair fit her face perfectly. Not to mention her gray eyes. Quickly I snapped out of my trance and smiled.

"Yeah. I guess. I just moved here a few days ago. Um, who's your friends?"

"Oh, I don't know if you know them yet, but trust me, when you see them you'll know." She said with a cocky grin.

"Well, I have to get going. I need to get to class."

She turned around and before I lost the balls I jogged after and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Wait! What class do you have now?"

She looked at me and smile. "I don't really have a class. I have study hall."

"Oh. Okay then. I guess I'll see you around." I smiled at her and she smiled back. She didn't say anything though. Just turned around and walked away. And I think in that moment I was hooked. And I was completely fine with it.

When I finally got to study hall the bell has just rung. Normally I'd have other things on my mind. How I was going to finish my social studies project due at the end of the week, or what my dad has planned for us today. But I could never get those damn blue eyes out of my head. I had finally met Mellark. And I think, for the first time in forever, I had a crush on someone. Don't get me wrong. Ive had crushes on other guys. I've even dated before. Don't ask me who cause im not going to share.

"Kat! Over here!" Fin said once I walked into the classroom. He was sitting next to the window. Where we always sit. I made my way towards them and I didn't even know I was smiling until Gale pointed it out.

"Hey Kat! You okay?" He said and Fin started giggling.

"I think she has a kitty crush on someone!" Fin said and I reached over to slap him and grabbed his bag of sugar cubes.

"Hey!" She said and all I did was laugh.

"Well come on Kat! Tell us what's getting you kitty all excited!" Jo said and I didn't say anything. Which was a really bad idea, "You seen him didn't you?" Silence. "You met him?" I smiled. "You fucked him!" Johanna said so loudly even the teacher looked up from his work.

"Jo! Shut up dumbass! I did not fuck Mellark." I said and she started laughing. Gale and Fin gave the two of us weird looks and turned around.

"Hey Gale! Let's play some cards and let these two ladies talk amongst themselves. Shall we?" Fin said pulling out a pack of cards.

"Gladly!" Gale said and he turned his desk to face Fin. I couldn't help but laugh. Soon Johanna pulled me up and towards the window.

"Aw Shiii! Kats got a crush on the new guy!" She said and I started laughing.

"I didn't say that! I just think he's extremely handsome. And I have too much on my plate to be serious with a boyfriend. You know that Jo."

"Well, I know. I just think it's cute. Maybe you do need a boyfriend. Then that way you wouldn't be so damn uptight and all." She said smiling.

I was about to counter when the door opened and we look up. There in the door way with the most cockiest grin in the history of the world. Cato, Marvel, Clove and Glimmer walked in the room. Late as always.

"And the pack of pricks arrive." Johanna said under her breath. We never did like Cato and his gang. They would always walk around with their heads up their ass like they owned the world. They were form the rich side of town. Spoiled Rats, all of them. As if things couldn't get worse Cato walked up to me and Jo. Immediately Gale and Fin stopped playing their game and leaned closer to me and Jo.

"Hey girls! How are you?" He said.

"Nothing that concerns you toad. So just keep walking." Jo said and it took all of me to stifle my laugh.

"I'd watch your lady hunter. Were not in the mood to deal with your bullshit." Glimmer said.

"Easy kids, remember, were in class. Besides, were not here to cause any trouble." Cato said with a cocky grin. Gosh, that guy really knows how to get under my skin it's terrible. Cato and I have the world most confusing past it's not even funny. His and my papa are close friends. They tried to get me and Cato together. I never agreed but that has never been able to stop them from trying.

"So Kat, I was wondering," he said leaning on my desk. He smelled like too much axe body spray that I felt like throwing up. "I'm having a party this weekend. You should stop by. I know you miss that place. And me" He said whispering. "Nothing big, just a couple friends."

"And if you agree to keep them chained to the tree outside, those people you call friends can join too." Clove said. She was never one to talk but when she did her voice would always sound like nails scratching on a chalk board. Then again, it could just be me.

"I would never want to step into that house. I'd get STDs." Jo countered and the boys didn't even attempt to cover their laugh. I looked at Cato and his band of bloosers when I saw Glimmers thinking a little too hard.

"Bitch please. We don't have STD's."

Even I had to laugh at her. Glimmer and her blondness is just too much. I think I even heard the teacher laughing.

"Are you sure Blondie?" Jo asked and I had to giggle again.

"Look, if you want to come then come. Your friends can too. We're out of here." Marvel said. And he turned to walk away. Cato looked at me and winked. I could feel vomit rise in my throat. Once they were gone I relaxed a bit and realized that my friends we're looking at me.

"You okay Kat? You look a little ill/" Fin asked and I just smiled.

"I'm fine now that rat left. Talk about the walking plague." I said and smiled.

I reached over to grab my ipad from my bag when the door opened.

"Well, look who we have here!" Jo said and when I looked up I thought I was about to pass out.

OOH LA LA! WHO COULD IT BE! And again, I'm really sorry. Finals week is literally kicking me in the ass. And now that I don't have a legit computer I will still manage to update. Please bear with me. And if this chapter is a little sketchy, I'm sorry again! Bleh…. 3 You Guys! R&R! But keep the flames at a tolerable heat please! I'm still completely new to all of this free-style, off the top of my head writing.


End file.
